Deception
by ElejahMikaelson
Summary: Three years ago, Elijah Mikaelson was leading a pretty perfect life. He was well on his way to being the head of his company; he had an amazing best friend, and a girlfriend he was set to propose to. He had no idea that things really could change in the blink of an eye.


_**Fandom/s: The Vampire Diaries, there's a slight crossover with Criminal Minds, but the characters used most likely will not be a large part of this story.**_

 _ **Title: Deception**_

 _ **Description: Three years ago, Elijah Mikaelson was leading a pretty perfect life. He was well on his way to being the head of his company; he had an amazing best friend, and a girlfriend he was set to propose to. He had no idea that things really could change in the blink of an eye.**_

 _ **Main Characters: Elena Gilbert, Elijah Mikaelson.**_

 _ **Author: ElejahMikaelson**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own any of the characters used in this story, whether they be from the Vampire Diaries or Criminal Minds, I am simply using them to my own ends.**_

 _ **A\N: This story is pretty different to my others in two ways, for one, the chapters will not be as long as my others, and this story is pretty dark (read the note below). Also, I am still working on the two I have published currently, I just needed to get this plot bunny out of my head and onto the page, or..the computer screen I guess.**_

 _ **Trigger warning(!): This story is dark and most likely will not be fluffy at all, unlike my other fics. If you are sensitive to the topic of torture, imprisonment or psychological disorders please do not read, or be careful when reading, I will put warning at each chapter.**_

 **~~O~~**

"I, Elena Marie Gilbert, will disclose any and all information I have that I believe may pertain to the man or woman who is copying my crimes and that may help the Federal Bureau of Investigation catch the aforementioned.

"In return for this, I will be permitted three walks outside of my cell per week, with armed guards and full supervision, as requested. I don't remember requesting the armed guards…" Elena smirked, laughing at the dry glare she received. "Okay, message understood…" She muttered before continuing to read.

"If I disclose any information that I know or suspect to be untrue and if this directly leads to the unsuccessful capture of the guilty party, I will receive nothing and this deal is null and void. Blah, blah, blah…political crap, blah, blah, blah… Sign here if all is understood. Wait…does this mean I get a pen?" Elena asked sarcastically, smirking at the men opposite her. "That's practically a luxury."

"No." SSA Hotchner replied, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "Your lawyer would sign them, but, as you continue to refuse a lawyer, that falls to me, provided you are recorded as saying you understand the terms."

"You don't trust me?" Elena pouted.

"No. I don't." The agent replied bluntly, not amused in the slightest by Elena's theatrics.

"Ouch, you wound me, Hotch." Elena replied, noticing the way his brow furrowed ever so slightly at the name. "Do you not want me to call you Hotch?" She asked. "Is that just a thing for your friends? Although…we've known each other for quite a while now, I'd say we're friends, wouldn't you?"

"I will never be your friend." The agent replied stiffly. "Do you understand the terms of this agreement so that I may sign on your behalf?"

Elena laughed at the topic change and placed the paper back on the table, sliding it towards him as far as the cuffs around her wrists would allow her and leaning forward. "Yes, I understand, Aaron." She replied, exaggerating each word; his name less so.

The man opposite her took the paper and signed it, handing it to one of the men behind him, who walked out.

Another agent walked in a moment later and Elena grinned. "Supervisory Special Agent Morgan. It's been a while."

The dark-skinned agent said nothing in response, simply leant against the wall behind agent Hotchner with his arms folded over his chest.

Elena laughed again. "You two really don't like me. Do you? Two striking guys like you could really give a girl some confidence issues with an attitude like that."

"You're a psychopathic sexual sadist, Elena Gilbert, you don't care what we think of you." Agent Morgan replied, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"Well I never said anything about it making me insecure, did I?" She replied, grinning at the man.

A short moment later, there was a knock at the door and a blonde head poked in. "Hotch? Morgan? Can I have a minute?"

The two exchanged glances before leaving the room and following the blonde down the corridor.

Elena sat in a cool silence until the two men came back in and she quirked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"What do you know?" SSA Morgan asked, leaning over Elena, his hands holding him on the table.

"I'm not talking to you." Elena replied. "Or you." She said, looking in agent Hotchner's direction.

"Your deal-" Morgan started through gritted teeth.

"My deal," Elena interrupted him, "says that I will disclose any and all information I may have, but it does not, in any way, specify that I disclose it to an FBI agent." She recounted, smiling at the men.

"Then who?" The seated agent asked, sensing the other man's quick fleeing patience.

"You know who." Elena replied. "Either I talk to him, or I don't talk at all. It's your choice, gentlemen."


End file.
